


【洋灵】绮怀.  （洞房花烛）

by kkkccc666



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkkccc666/pseuds/kkkccc666





	【洋灵】绮怀.  （洞房花烛）

李英超在大婚的前一天，下了朝之后，邀了李振洋这天晚上在凤鸾殿小酌一杯。李振洋到的时候李英超不在，他的榻前挂着第二天要穿的两套礼服，一套玄色的天子朝服，一套大红的新婚礼服。

真好看，李振洋想。

他细细的抚过那套喜服上的纹路，这喜服做工精细，上头绣着的龙纹活灵活现，甚至衣服的底下，还绣着朵朵盛开的并蒂莲。多好的寓意啊，这喜服的样式，还是李振洋给李英超亲自挑的，也是李振洋监督着内务府做出来的。

“这衣服好看吧？”李英超不知什么时候已经站到了李振洋的身后，他手里举着红蜡烛，上头还有烫金的囍字，他走过房间的每个角落，点亮了寝殿里所有的蜡烛。

李振洋发现，这殿里所有的蜡烛，都是大红色带着囍字的。

“殿下……”从皇帝驾崩的那天起，李振洋再也没有亲昵的唤过李英超一次。  
“不许叫殿下！”李英超狠狠的出声，眼眶有些发红，“不许！”

“宝宝……”李振洋叹了口气，却震惊的发现，李英超只着中衣，而他的中衣，却是大红色的！

“陪我喝点酒吧，哥哥。”李英超软着声说道。  
“好。”

 

酒过三巡，李振洋觉得身上有些热，李英超却一屁股坐到了他的腿上，脑袋轻轻的靠在他的胸膛上。

“你好久没有好好抱过我了，哥哥。”李英超的声音里带着淡淡的委屈。

李振洋的身体僵硬，心里生出了一股奇怪的感觉，一个吓人的想法窜进了他的脑子里。

“抱抱我吧，哥哥。”李英超软着声向李振洋撒娇道。

终究是受不了他这样的啊，李振洋想着，叹了口气，默默的抬起手将李英超紧紧的圈在怀里。

两人就这样安静了坐了许久，李英超突然间环上了李振洋的脖子，把他向下一压，攥住了那人的唇。

李振洋被李英超这样的举动吓了一跳，有些震惊的瞪大了眼睛，缓了好些时候，才用力的将李英超从自己身上拉开。

“你在干什么？”李振洋脸上的神色变了几变，沉声低呵道。

“你再教我最后一项，好不好。”李英超的眼眶越发的红，声音里都带上了淡淡的哀求，他的手揪着李振洋的衣襟，像只受伤的小兽，“求你了，就这一次，你就应了我吧，好不好？我就想要这一次。”

 

李振洋被李英超晃得有些头晕，他自认自己平日里的酒量不错，可才喝了这么点，他却觉着此时有些上头，看向李英超的眼神都有些涣散，眼前的东西渐渐的已经开始重影。

李英超软软的窝在李振洋的怀里头，李振洋只觉得全身有股子热气在他身体里涌动，聪明如他，一下子便反应过来了这酒里有问题。

李振洋想到这，不禁有些生气，可不等他将自己的怒气表现出来，李英超的动作却先他一步拉住他的衣襟，将他朝着自己的方向一扯，把李振洋的脑袋扯得低了些，然后他自己飞快地仰起头，堵住了李振洋的嘴巴。

李英超的一系列动作快得很，李振洋还没来得及反应，边觉得有软软的触感从自己的唇上传到心里，闹得他的心里头直痒痒。他惊的瞪大了眼睛，看着怀里他养大的小孩紧紧的闭着眼睛，兴许是有些紧张，睫毛都微微的颤抖着。

李英超脑子一热堵住了李振洋的嘴，可他却不知道接下去应该怎么办，他此时有些慌了阵脚，手上将李振洋的衣襟攥得紧紧的，顿在了那里，小脑袋瓜子转的飞快。

李英超觉得他哥哥的唇，比他平日里最爱吃的牛乳糕都要软，这么软的唇，不知道味道是个什么样的呢？他这么想着便悄悄地将自己的舌尖从口中窜了出去，轻轻的在李振洋的唇上一舔。

李振洋被李英超舔的浑身一颤，一股电流从唇上自闯他的心底，他轻叹了一口气，随后伸出他一直垂着的手，将李英超圈进自己的臂弯里，然后将唇悬在李英超的唇上，声音沙哑又低沉的问道，你只要这一次，是不是？

 

李振洋的唇瓣轻启，说话的时候还微微的蹭着李英超的唇，痒痒的，惹得李英超整个人软的仿佛是一滩水。他没有等李英超回答他，便低下头去，捕捉住了李英超薄薄的唇，然后慢慢的轻咬慢舔。

他的舌尖描绘着李英超唇瓣的形状，然后轻轻的撬开李英超的唇，钻进了小孩的口中，扫过他的牙齿，找到了他的小舌头。

李振洋的舌头和李英超的互相纠缠，嬉戏着，李英超仰着头承受着他哥哥的吻，思绪早已经不知道飘到了哪里去。

原来哥哥也是甜甜的，又香又软又甜，比牛乳糕还好吃。李英超想着。

他趁着李振洋专注的吻着自己，小手飞快地往下，抓住了那人的腰带便灵巧的解开。李振洋的袍子随着李英超的动作散开来，露出了白色的中衣。

李振洋见了李英超的动作，勾着唇轻轻一笑，他盯着李英超细细的看了一会，这几年他很少有时间可以好好的看看他心尖上的小人。

小孩一如既往的好看。那双眼睛如他第一次见他一般，二十年如一日的清澈。

他很庆幸的是，他们在这吃人不吐骨头的泥潭里摸爬滚打了这么久，那份清澈没有掺杂进一丝浑浊。这同样也是他唯一能够骄傲的事情，他其实很抱歉不得已把他带进了这险恶的旋涡里，可是大家不约而同地替他去挡下了最肮脏的那一面，所以这汪清泉里没有混入让人讨厌的泥水。

李英超唇不同于他，薄薄的，唇的下头长了个深邃漂亮的唇窝。李振洋盯着看了看，然后低下头轻啄了一下，随后往下一移，吻在了小孩的唇窝上。李振洋轻轻吸了下小孩的唇窝，然后悄悄地将舌头伸了出来，向小孩的唇窝上深深的顶了顶。

李振洋一边吻着，一边将手放到李英超中衣的腰带上，手指轻动，李英超的中衣瞬间便散开来了。李英超白皙的皮肤此时已经蒙上了一层粉粉嫩嫩的颜色，正红色的中衣，将他称的看起来越发的可口了。

尽管殿里的炭盆里烧着炭火，可中衣猝不及防的被挑开，李英超还是结结实实的打了个寒颤。

在李英超的中衣散开来之后，李振洋的唇也随着慢慢下移，吻过了小孩的下颚，喉结，小腹，最后轻轻的在小孩早已抬起头的小宝贝上停了下来，然后张口含住了它。

猝不及防被包裹在温热湿润的口腔里，李英超哪里受得了这个，忍不住轻哼出声，下意识地就要推开李振洋，嘴里嘟囔着，“啊……不……别……脏……”

李振洋的脑袋本埋在李英超腿间，听见了李英超的话，顺着小孩手上推他的力道抬起头，笑着说了声，不脏，我们宝宝，哪里都可爱得很，都是甜甜的。

说完以后，李振洋又重新低下头去，裹住了李英超的火热，舌头灵巧的舔过那上面的青筋褶皱，扫过顶端上头的小眼。李英超舒服的将头高高仰起，下颚处绷出了紧致好看的线条，不断地有哼哼声从他的嘴里溢了出来。

李英超的身体开始微微的颤抖，李振洋又将他往里多送了几分，那样精致的感觉，加上李振洋是不是一吸，李英超整个人在一阵剧烈的抖动之后，泄在了李振洋的嘴里。

李振洋当着李英超的面，将嘴里头的东西又一点一点的咽了下去，吞完以后，还似笑非笑的舔了舔自己的嘴角，怎么看怎么勾人。

李英超整个人瘫在榻上，轻轻的喘着气，有些失声的望着李振洋。

李振洋没等小孩回过神来，指尖在小孩挂着分泌物亮晶晶的物件上轻蹭了几下，随后便移到了小孩的后穴上，就着手上湿湿滑滑的东西，慢慢悠悠的挤了进去。

李英超感到自己的身子被撑开，整个人忍不住紧绷了起来。李振洋的手指猝然被夹住，一时间竟进退不得。

他探身上前，咬住了李英超的耳垂，轻轻的啃咬，细细的舔弄，带着蛊惑的声音在李英超耳边安抚道，宝宝，不怕，放松，放松了才不会伤到的。

李振洋等了一会，觉得李英超的身子慢慢松了下来，埋在他身子里的手指才又开始进进出出了起来。

李英超起初觉得不适，可渐渐的有一种奇妙的感觉冲到了他的脑子里，满满的竟也不觉得不舒服，而是感觉到有些愉悦。

后面的小穴里随着李振洋的动作，开始分泌出了液体，李振洋趁着这个劲，又添了一根指头，将李英超撑的越发的大了些。

李振洋的手指动了好些时候，慢慢的李英超的身子变得松软泥泞，李振洋觉着差不多了 ，才将自己的手指抽了出来。

被填的满满的地方突然一下子变得空空荡荡的，连带着李英超的心里头都觉得有些空虚。

 

小孩不满的撅着嘴，哼哼了两声，动了动腰往李振洋的身上蹭了蹭。小小的动作却在瞬间取悦了李振洋，他满意的笑了笑，伏在李英超的耳边低声说道，“宝宝不急，哥哥马上就给你。”

他一边说着，一边扶着自己早就涨的开始发疼的火热，一点一点的挤进了李英超的身子里。

那东西比原先李振洋塞进去的两根手指头还要更大些，让李英超觉得自己的身子被撕裂开来了。他不舒服的举着拳头锤了两下李振洋的胸膛，哼唧的嚷嚷着疼，带着撒娇的腔调一声声喊道，“慢点……哥哥……我……我不舒服……”

李振洋伸手拨开李英超脑袋上被汗黏住的碎发，边吻他安慰他，边慢慢的将自己塞进李英超的小穴里。李英超在李振洋的安抚下，便也渐渐的将自己放开来了。

待李振洋将自己满满的塞进李英超的身子里，两人都舒服的轻呼出声。他并没有急着动，而是等李英超适应了自己之后，才慢慢的动起了腰。

李英超在李振洋的动作下，整个人身上罩着的粉红色又深了几分，娇嫩的仿佛是要滴出血来。

李振洋的动作越来越快，李英超在适应了身子里的东西之后，觉得有一股一股的快感齐齐向着自己的脑袋涌了上去，他忍不住呻吟出声，一声一声的喊着哥哥。

李振洋将自己深深的埋进李英超的身体，又完整的撤出，大进大出，弄得李英超整个人欲仙欲死，连带着眼神都开始涣散了，他开始剧烈的颤抖，伴着一声又一声的尖叫。

李振洋在一阵飞快地冲刺之后，热热的东西洒满了李英超的身子。李英超随着李振洋的动作，在一阵剧烈的痉挛之后，那东西滚烫的东西洒进他身体里的瞬间，再一次释放了出来。

两个人同时释放了自己，在那声舒服的叹息之后，李振洋伏在李英超的身上，将脑袋埋进李英超的颈窝里。两个人呼吸着互相熟悉的彼此的味道，轻轻的喘息着。

 

鲜红的帐中，李振洋搂着李英超斜靠在软垫上，有一下没一下的抚着他的背，许久许久才出声问道，“为什么给我下药？”

李英超一怔，咽了咽口水才吞吞吐吐的回答道，“我……我怕你不应我……”他的声音越来越小，两只眼睛忽闪了两下便垂了下去，盯着大红色的被子上金黄的龙凤呈祥看，“我就想要这一次……我不想要和别人有洞房花烛……”


End file.
